


After the Break-Ups

by notdeadyet



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, hope it works out okay, i just got super addicted to the show sooooo, this is my first b99 fic ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 01:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8351803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notdeadyet/pseuds/notdeadyet
Summary: Sophia liked Jake, but she loved her job more. Not to mention, no matter how many times Jake accidentally said "I love you", Sophia knew it was a different girl he wanted.
Teddy was almost positive he was in love with Amy Santiago. The only problem was, she didn't love him back.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first B99 fic! Go easy on me please, but I would love your feedback. Enjoy!!

  
Sophia had liked Jake, but she loved her job. That was the first and foremost reason their relationship crumbled. She knew it wouldn't be worth it. Sure, Jake was a great guy, but Sophia knew that they were never going to last.

What she never did end up saying, though, was that there was another reason. A bigger reason. A reason that was the turning point and the moment Sophia knew they were not meant to be. She hadn't known, going in to her relationship with Jake, how much of a package deal he was with his precinct, Amy in particular. It was unsurprising that they were close - they were partners. It would be impossible to not constantly have each others backs. But he held her in such high regard, Sophia should have seen it coming. Jake was willing to give Sophia the world, but she was nothing to him when Amy walked into the room.

"You did?"

"Maybe... yes? A little bit."

That's when everything fell apart. Jake had looked at his partner like she was an entity of sunshine and beauty, the way he had never looked at Sophia. His voice was soft and scared and hopeful and Sophia wasn't angry at him for that. He can't help who he loves, and it was not Sophia. Even as he scrambled to say that it was all in the past, that their mutual attraction was over and done with, that he no longer felt that way, Sophia simply couldn't bring herself to believe him.

He had tried so hard to make it work, but Sophia knew that she was not the one he wanted. He was projecting - unbeknownst to himself - his affections and admiration for Amy onto Sophia, and she had simply taken it in stride. She never wanted to admit that there were times in their relationship where there was a short, almost unnoticeable, flash of disappointment when he looked at her, and Sophia knew that his biggest smiles and softest looks were saved for one Amy Santiago.

Amy wasn't doing much better, Sophia could tell. Sophia knew the poor girl had very good reasons for breaking up with her boyfriend, but Teddy was not wrong. She had liked Jake more than she would ever like Teddy, and some part of Amy, at least, knew that Teddy didn't deserve that. Sophia respected her for that, though she couldn't help but feel a slight sense of resentment towards the girl that her boyfriend liked more.

There seemed, on the surface, no two people less alike than Amy and Jake. In fact, had Sophia not been as observant as she was, she would be more likely to say the pair would strangle each other than date. Sophia and Jake were compatible. They had a lot in common, they had fun together, and any outsider would say that they could last. But Sophia knew she and Jake just didn't have that spark. Or, if they did, it was a match to the roaring fire that he and Amy had.

There were similarities between the two, though. They were both driven and dedicated to their work and they were both brilliant detectives. They both aimed to please and understood the value of partnership and trust. They both held their friends in high regard and truly cared for everyone in their precinct.

They balanced each other out well, Sophia had to admit. Amy was Jake's control. She kept him from doing something stupid and helped him lower his defensive humour. She brought out his serious side, which was something Sophia didn't believe possible. Jake was good for Amy, too. He helped her loosen up and socialize, helped her have fun when their job got rough. They made each other smile.

So, Sophia walked away from Jake, and she knew he would walk away from her. She just hoped it would be sooner rather than later.  
-  
Sophia had usually tried to avoid Shaw's bar ever since her break-up. It was ridiculous, but she felt that Jake got the bar. After all, they may have both been coming there for years, but it was the entire precinct that would show up late and get absolutely smashed. It wouldn't be fair for Sophia to ruin that by showing up.

She thought Halloween would be safe, though. Jake had mentioned some sort of precinct tradition, and Sophia was confident that the nine nine wouldn't make a surprise appearance.

She was chatting with a skeleton near the bar when she glanced up and saw the entire group stomp in, laughing and looking weirdly sober for anyone out so late at night.  
"Alright, alright, listen up." Jake said as everyone crowded around Jake, Holt, and Santiago, who was in a cape. "We have a new winner this year. The... Queen of the Nine Nine." Amy smirked as Jake put a ridiculous costume crown on her head and the other detectives applauded.

"I think you have something else to say?" Amy said to her captain and Jake.

The two men looked pained, but nevertheless said together in loud voices, "Amy Santiago is an amazing detective slash genius."

And Jake was giving Amy that look again, and Sophia simply couldn't quite tell their relationship status. Then everyone was laughing and ordering drinks and congratulating Amy and Sophia couldn't even see them anymore. She downed the rest of her drink and turned back to the skeleton.

"Let's get out of here."  
-  
"How's Peralta doing?" Sophia paused during her morning coffee run when she saw Jeffords and another officer she had seen on the stand before talking in low voices outside the coffee shop. Gripping her latte tightly, she edged closer to the pair, curious and ever so slightly concerned. Ever since Halloween, she hadn't seen Jake. Even his court cases seemed to all have been taken up by her co-workers. Come to think of it, this was the first time she had seen anyone from the nine nine in months.

"We don't know. We don't have any good news, but we don't have any bad news either. My precinct is working overtime now to catch Figgis. They're such a close-knit group, I'm confident that he will be home soon enough." Jeffords said, taking a bite of yogurt.

"I'll make sure to keep an ear out in the six two. We'll tell you if we hear anything. What about your Captain?"

"No word from him either. We don't have a replacement yet, but I'm keeping them in line as best as I can, with Sharon and my girls at home. Santiago has been helping me out a lot, too. Don't know what we would do without her. She followed up the last three leads we had." Jeffords chuckled slightly. "Peralta would never come back if we didn't have her."

Sophia had no idea what any of that really meant. She had heard about Figgis in passing from some of her clients, but she didn't know that Jake was gone. She felt weirdly hollow and slightly concerned. But Jake could look after himself, and if he was in trouble, Sophia knew that Santiago would be the number one asset.  
-  
The next time Sophia saw anyone from the nine nine, it was half a year later. Amy Santiago was leading a perp into the court room, her phone between her shoulder and her ear.  
"Fine, we can order take out. Just, not pizza again." She said with a sigh, pushing the perp down the aisle. "Don't overwork yourself. Be home by seven, I just have a trial to get through." She allowed security to take the perp as she sat down in the stands. Sophia shuffled through her papers, pretending not to hear the detective's conversation. "And don't touch my open cases, Peralta." The judge was about to call order, "see you later, babe."

Sophia was not naive. She knew now, by the one sided phone call she pretended not to hear, how her ex was doing. And everything was confirmed when Santiago left her phone on the table and Sophia saw that the lock screen was a slightly blurred selfie of Amy, looking carefree with a smile brighter than the sun on her face, and Jake Peralta, his half grin slightly obscured as he kissed her cheek. The last time she had seen a look like that on Jake's face was at that dreadful dinner so long ago, when he discovered that Amy liked him. Suddenly on the screen, a text from Jake flashed.

"Hey girlfraaand, don't shoot me again, but Cap says I'm your secondary for the big drug bust case." Followed by a long string of various emojis.

Sophia felt that small pang of jealously in her gut, which was ridiculous, because she had broken up with him. She had known this would happen. In fact, Sophia knew that she would be disappointed if it had turned out any other way. But she still approached the witness stand with a new fire, ready to grill Santiago until her client walked free.

Sophia had forgotten how well spoken and collected Amy Santiago was. She responded to each question perfectly and with such an air of professionalism that even Sophia was on her side.

The jury was unanimous in their final statement of "Guilty!"

"Amy. Nice work in there." Sophia said when they accidentally ended up walking out of the court room together. Sophia knew there was no point in pretending they didn't know each other.

Amy smiled. "Thanks, Sophia. How have you been?" She added awkwardly.

"Oh, you know, fighting cases." Sophia said with an awkward shrug. "You?"

"Yeah, just... fighting crime." With that, the two exchanged one last uncomfortable nod and parted ways.

Sophia had been visiting her sick mother when Jake Peralta slammed open the hospital doors and honest to god sprinted to the front desk.

"Amy... Santiago..." he said, breathing heavily. "I need... see... Amy. Wow, I ran a long way."

The receptionist clicked away at her keyboard before looking back up at Jake, who seemed to be caught between fatigued and panicked. "I'm sorry, Ms Santiago is not taking visitors at the moment."

"NYPD?" Jake asked hopefully, showing his badge to the confused receptionist. "Look, she just took like, three bullets for me. Let me see her." That explained his bloodstained clothing and eyes that seemed to be slightly red-rimmed.

Sophia felt her heart melt at the relieved grin on Jake's face when the receptionist directed him to the second floor critical care unit. He practically bounded up the stairs, entirely forgoing the elevator.

She heard the updates indirectly from a conversation between Boyle and Diaz outside court three days later.

"Amy is out of critical care now," Boyle told Diaz, whose shoulders relaxed slightly. "Jake hasn't left her room. It's so romantic."

"Santiago got shot three times. She almost died. And Peralta two panic attacks and accidentally broke your computer." Diaz said, deadpan.

"In the name of love, Rosa!" Boyle said with a dreamy look. "I'm taking Nikolaj to see them tonight."

"Huh." Diaz said. "Say hi to them for me. And tell Peralta his shifts are covered this week because Holt knows he won't actually get any work done anyway."

Yes, there was no doubt in Sophia's mind: Jake Peralta loved Amy Santiago more than he could ever love anyone else.


	2. Teddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teddy knew he and Amy had something. She just had a thing with someone else, too.

  
Teddy was almost positive at that he did love Amy Santiago. They had been dating for almost a year, they were on the verge of living together, and maybe she hadn't said it yet, but he sure had.

That right there was another clue that they should break up.

The two of them really had something for a while. There was a pretty big bump when Jake dropped the "romantic stylez" bomb, which Teddy personally saw as simply immature and generally unattractive. Of course, in Tactical Village Peralta was so obviously jealous that it was painful, but, somehow, Amy Santiago, detective extraordinaire, didn't see it.

The next time they were "out of sync" was when Peralta came back from whatever he had been doing undercover. Teddy knew what the pattern was, but he also knew that Amy did like him. Teddy convinced himself that she was honestly just confused with Peralta. They had been partners for years, it would be normal for her to get flustered if there was a sudden, one sided attraction. Amy spent a lot of time with him, went on dates, seemed to have a good time. Teddy knew that, soon enough, she would love him back.

Of course, she then broke up with him. Because of Peralta. Teddy refused to see it any other way. He and Amy were great for each other. They were compatible. They worked. But she wanted, for some insane reason, Peralta, the man-child of the nine nine.

It sucked.

Teddy couldn't properly move on right away. He spent so much time wondering what Amy was doing, if she was dating anyone, if she was dating Peralta, if she thought about him as much as he thought about her.  
-  
Teddy's fears were confirmed at Christmas, when he and a few other detectives from his precinct were called in for back-up at a hostage situation at a department store.

There was already a huge crowd of civilians and officers at the store when he arrived. The Vulture, as Amy had called him, was arguing with Jeffords from the nine nine, which made Teddy's heart fall to his stomach. He was not ready to see Amy again. It had been so long, and he had worked so hard to avoid her, which was very difficult, considering they were both well trained cops. Luckily, their precincts rarely collaborated and cases never came together.

"I'm missing Christmas dinner for this shit. I have little girls and a wife at home and I am not missing the holiday only to watch you get my detectives and civilians killed because you jumped the gun. Trust my detectives, officer."

"I don't trust Peralta. I'm calling it. We're going in."

Teddy watched in amazement as Jeffords picked up The Vulture, carried him to the dumpster, and threw him in the trash.

So, Peralta was in the building. Teddy rolled his eyes. He remembered Amy telling him that Peralta loved Die Hard. If anyone was going to enjoy a hostage situation on Christmas Eve, it would be that idiot.

There was a flurry of movement and Teddy was directed into position outside the front doors, gun up and shoulders tense.

Honestly, it was rather anti-climactic. The criminals crawled out of the sewer and the civilians were ushered out by Peralta and Boyle. Stowing his gun, Teddy watched as Peralta made his way through the crowd.

"Jake!" That voice. The voice he had both wanted to hear and wanted to avoid. His head followed the sound and he watch with a heavy heart as Amy ran up to Peralta, grabbed his face, and kissed him. When she pulled back, Peralta looked rather dazed.

"Wow, you must have been worried about me." He said, a grin on his face.

"Mhm. And your face is really warm, and I think I have hypothermia." Amy added before kissing him again.

Teddy took that as his cue to leave. He wasn't properly dismissed yet, but there were more than enough cops to deal with anything else that might go down. Besides, Teddy knew he would be more than useless if a perp escaped. His head was too full of Amy and Peralta.  
-  
Everyone knew that Peralta and Holt were gone. The details were hazy, but their disappearence was obvious. The nine nine was working overtime and bringing in more arrests then ever, working towards taking down an entire mobster and his ring. They became a standard for everyone else to live up to.

"Come on, guys! Let's pull a nine nine here!" Teddy's captain shouted when their arrest numbers started to drop.

It was big news when the nine nine disappeared. Their captain was in a frenzy when none of his detectives showed up to work and put out an APB for seven different people at once.

Teddy thought that was a bit extreme. A precinct of first class detectives went missing, not a group of school children. He was still worried, though. What if something had happened to Amy? Amy would never, ever disobey her captain. Even if Teddy had been on his deathbed, if the captain said no, Amy would not have shown.

Not twelve hours later, the six missing detectives and one civilian showed up on action news. A mobster was caught, and footage showed Amy in front of his vehicle, gun up and determined. Of course, a semi truck then slammed in to the side of the vehicle, but Teddy still believed Amy had been the hero.

Then he saw the update. Fugitives found. NYPD officers. Charges lifted. Holt and Peralta were not, unfortunately, arrested and put in Florida prison. Raymond Holt, looked at the camera with a serious expression, and Jake Peralta, seemingly caught mid-sentence with stupid frosted tips.

Of course Amy would disobey her captain for Peralta.  
-  
The first time Teddy spoke to Amy after their break-up was at Tactical Village. It felt like the whole thing had come into a horrible full circle.

This year, the nine nine was laughing and hanging out. No serious expressions. No tactical debriefings. Just a group of detectives ready to win coolest kill. Teddy wanted to scoff at the precinct that wasn't taking the training seriously, but it seemed that everyone else was slowly following the nine nine's suit. Teddy had noticed that as the years had passed. The nine nine were more influential over the entire New York police force that they even knew.

Amy had been talking to Diaz when Teddy was finally in hearing range.

"The car just turned the corner when I was on the street with the perp, cuffing him. God, I didn't even see it coming."

"I didn't even see it coming, title of our sex tape." Peralta said as he walked by, making both Diaz and Amy roll their eyes.

Our sex tape. Not your sex tape. Ours. They were still together. Teddy had remembered that joke, he had heard Peralta say it to Amy a good few times before, when Teddy and Amy were still together.

Diaz left to talk to Pimento, who was looking at the guns like they were his children. Teddy took a deep breath and approached.

"Hey, Amy."

"Oh! Teddy! Hi!"

She was just as beautiful as ever. "It's great to see you. How have things, er, been?"

Amy smiled and shrugged. "Oh, the usual. Catching bad guys, fighting crime."

Teddy laughed. Sure, he had been on dates and had a few casual relationships, but Amy was still the forefront of his mind, and this conversation was slowly killing him. "Same with me, what a crazy coincidence! How's your precinct been?" Teddy hoped he was pulling off the whole 'I haven't actively been keeping up to date with your entire life and only have a vague knowledge over everything you have done in the past few years' vibe.

"Oh, much better now that Captain Holt's back. It took a while, but we're all back in sync and better than ever." She said with a grin.

"Hey, babe, have you seen this new gun?" Teddy and Amy looked up to see Peralta approach, fiddling with a very high tech handgun. "It comes with lasers and... Oh, hey there," Peralta said, dropping the gun slightly when he saw Teddy.

"Hey." It was officially super awkward. Peralta was standing behind Amy, their arms brushing ever so slightly. Their relationship dynamic confused Teddy greatly. Aside from careful comments and casual stances, it would be almost impossible to tell that they were together. Well, not from Amy's end, at least. Teddy didn't spend much time looking at Peralta. Maybe it was more obvious from his side. Then again, even at the department store, the kiss seemed like a total shock. Teddy wondered if there were stricter rules for dating within a precinct. Maybe PDA was grounds for demotion.

"So... you're back. Heard you and Holt were gone for a while." Teddy said, as though he hadn't followed the news.

"Yeah, witness protection in Florida. It sucked. Nine nine saved the day, though. Amy shot me in the leg, but it's all better now." Peralta replied, and Amy elbowed him in the stomach.

"Oh." Teddy said. "Wait, shot you-?" Off in the distance, Jeffords called the nine nine to order.

"Well, that's us. Come on Ames, I'm totally winning coolest kill this year." Peralta said, tugging her hand slightly. "It was cool to see you, Teddy."

"Yeah, Teddy, take care." Amy added, waving with her free hand as the pair of them walked off towards the entrance. Teddy watched them leave as Peralta looked down at Amy with a small smile as she talked about something.

"Wells, you're in for Bystander." Teddy looked up as his Sergeant threw a t-shirt at him. With a sigh, Teddy pulled it on and went to take his place in the maze of rooms that the nine nine would be storming in just a few minutes.

Teddy was off near the wall of the main room when Peralta and Amy fell through the ceiling.

It was all very dramatic and definitely the grounds for coolest kill. Amy landed in a crouch, shooting two perps before they even realized what had happened. Peralta covered her, shooting another two.

They were seamless together. They trusted each other like Teddy had never seen before and their movements flowed as though they shared one mind. One would move and the other would immediately change position, making their entire raid seem effortless.

"Jake!" Teddy watched as Jake spun around at Amy's shout, following her line of vision to see a shadowy figure of a perp in the window, running towards the pair. In a second, they rushed to the entrance and covered it from both sides, their backs against the walls and shoulders tense in anticipation.

It was executed flawlessly. As the perp turned the corner, gun out, Amy swiftly kicked his gun out of his hand and high into the air, followed by a kick to the knees to knock him to the ground. Peralta grabbed the gun as it fell and pointed in at the perp's face.

"Hasta la vista, baby." With one shot to the head, the last perp was down.

"I think that was grounds for coolest kill, babe." Amy said, looking at the perp proudly.

"I love you so much." Peralta replied, looking at Amy with a huge smile. At that moment, Teddy realized that he did, in fact, have something in common with Jake Peralta.

They were both furiously and unconditionally in love with Amy Santiago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that was part 2. Sorry about the horribly long and tiresome wait - those five minutes of 0 hits must have been hell.
> 
> Really, really should be studying.

**Author's Note:**

> So, how was it? My take on what Sophia's reaction was to her and Jake's break-up. Hope it worked and all that jazz.
> 
> Really should be studying right now.
> 
> Stay tuned for five minutes from now, when I post part two.


End file.
